Of War and Revenge
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: It all started because of a prank conducted by Mercury and Apollo. Now, two gods become an unlikely couple and a jealous Aphrodite will do anything to ruin their relationship. And possibly their immortal life. [AresXNemesis] Note: Thank you to someone who actually did plead to FFN to put Nemesis in here! [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

The world of Smite will never be the same again after this faithful event.

This event was so great, it makes all gods jaws dropped and try to avoid Aphrodite's rage, Cupid looked confused, and Mercury and Apollo are the prime suspects of the occurrence of this event.

All because of the prank gone wrong.

* * *

It all started with another day in the Arena and Ares happens to be on the opposite team against Aphrodite's team. Her team consists of Mercury, Apollo, Cupid, Geb, and of course, Aphrodite herself. The other team consists of Ares, Guan Yu, Osiris, Awilix, and Nemesis. Aphrodite's team already got 45 kills and is about to win the Arena. Ares' team is losing because of the lags on two gods. Only Ares, Guan Yu and Nemesis still standing.

Aphrodite once again slain Ares, for the umpteenth time. She taunted him as he sucked into the Underworld.

"The only thing endowed is your sword!" She mocked. It irritated the God of War so much, but he couldn't do anything about it. Does Aphrodite remember that Ares is her lover? Does Aphrodite realize that she have broke Ares' heart for so many times, he almost believe that no women loves him? Of course, the Goddess of Beauty doesn't care about him. All she cares about is winning. And more handsome men, obviously.

Mercury and Apollo started to get bored with how easy the match is. The Messenger God suddenly sprouted an idea. He whispered it to the God of Music, who is more than happy to get rid of his boredom.

Cupid and Geb looked to the two gods, worriedly. "Why I have a bad feeling about this?" Cupid asked.

"Because it's going to be bad." Geb replied.

Mercury suddenly shouted to Cupid. "Hey Cupid! Can I borrow some of your Love Arrows?!"

"..."

"Yep, it's going to be bad." Geb stated.

* * *

"Aphrodite! Kiss me!" Mercury exclaimed. The Goddess of Beauty just raised her eyebrow and she suspected Mercury, but she kissed her ally anyway.

Mercury grinned as her pink aura enveloped him, which also inadvertently covered the Love Arrows he have in his hands. The Love Arrows are now under the blessing of Aphrodite. He then ran towards Apollo, after severed his bond with Aphrodite.

"Come on bro! Shoot Ares and Guan Yu with this!" Mercury immediately passed the arrows to the grinning Apollo. Cupid, who happens to be near them, stared at the arrows in horror.

"Did you guys covered my arrows with Aphrodite's power?" Cupid asked, shivered. "Are you guys out of your mind?! My Arrows with her blessings will turn it into Love Arrows, literally!"

"Exactly! It will be so much fun to see Ares infatuated with Guan Yu! It will be ludicrous!" Apollo stated, happily shoot the arrow to Ares. It knocked out the God of War. Apollo is about to shoot another one to Guan Yu, if only Cupid doesn't grab his arm.

"NO!"

"Get off of me, you brat!" Apollo began to shake his arm away from the God of Love, who still cling on his arm.

"BRO! JUST SHOOT THE ARROW NOW! Guan Yu is on my back!" Mercury shouted, while running away from said Saint of War. His health and mana is currently low and unfortunately, Aphrodite is currently bonded with Geb so he have to avoid the damages by himself.

Apollo finally released his arm from Cupid and immediately targeted Guan Yu, but Cupid managed to hit his arm, caused him to miss. The arrow flew pass Guan Yu.

Mercury, Apollo, and Cupid gasped as the arrow finally hit its unwanted, unfortunate target. The target happens to stand few meters behind Guan Yu.

It hit a goddess.

It hit Nemesis.

It stunned the Goddess of Revenge, but not enough to knock her out. The God of War finally awoke, his head is dizzy. He clumsily tried to walk to the battleground only to bump Nemesis on the way, caused both of them to fall to the ground.

Cupid glared to Mercury and Apollo. "You guys will be in so much trouble when Aphrodite hears this!"

"But the effect will be gone in a few minutes, right?" Mercury asked, sheepishly.

Cupid frowned. "With my power and Aphrodite's power combined?" He smacked both of the gods head. "IT'S PERMANENT!"

Meanwhile, Ares tried to stand up and he stared at Nemesis. The Arrow's effects finally work as Ares' mind suddenly blinded with its power. He gave Nemesis his genuine smiles and said:

"Where have you been on my life?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been on my life?"

Mercury and Apollo jaws dropped, Cupid's eyes widened, and Nemesis blushed red. Wait? _Blushed_?

Well, they were lucky that Aphrodite is too busy to notice that. She was currently defending the portal against the enemy minions and Osiris, who finally managed to appear in the background after long connection lost. Now, both teams are on 20-20 tickets. Guan Yu also helps as well. Both team had no idea that the other team members from each of their teams are not fighting with them. Except Awilix, who had her server down from the beginning of the match.

"Ehm... Ares? You're okay, bro?" Apollo asked, waved his hands to get the said god attention.

That snapped both Ares and Nemesis from their trance and glanced towards two other gods. Ehm... Nemesis can't actually see.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to kill both of you?" Ares asked.

Both Mercury and Apollo went pale after hearing that. They forgot that they actually in an opposing team against Ares and Nemesis. Cupid already long gone to help Geb, who was trying to defend himself from Guan Yu's ult. Meanwhile, Aphrodite managed to kill Osiris after almost losing her kill streak.

Ares and Nemesis immediately slain both gods with combination of Ares' 1 and 3, and Nemesis' 2. Cupid and Geb got slain by Osiris causing their team to lose. 0-15 tickets. Ares' team win. Aphrodite looked miffed as she slapped and screeched on both Mercury and Apollo for their neglect on the battleground. Cupid tried his best not to be on Aphrodite's bad side after the mishap on the battleground, while Geb tried to stay neutral on all of this.

If only she knew what they just done, she will be more than just angry...

* * *

Guan Yu and Osiris gave a toast for their winning on the match. Awilix got reported, even though that won't be necessary due to the fact of her server breakdown. Nemesis decided to rest after the match is finally over, if only she didn't feel awkward around Ares. The God of War's statement on the match somehow caused her emotions to stir into chaos. More than usual.

 _'By Chaos, what is wrong with me? Why I'm become too emotional?'_ She thought, frantically. She tried to calm herself, but failed when Ares decided to take a seat next to her. Somehow, his presence calmed her down.

"Are you okay? You looked a little bit... jumpy." Ares said, softly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Nemesis looked dumbfounded at Ares sudden gentleness. _'Since when he became a gentleman? He never had been this gentle before. Heck, he never being gentle around Aphrodite either!'_ "Ehm... no. Nothing. I'm about to go back to my temple."

"Can I escort you to your temple?" Ares offered.

Nemesis blushed even redder. "ehm... Aren't you supposed to be with Aphrodite tonight?"

Suddenly, Ares' smiles faltered. His expression became sad, before turning into a frown. This sudden change made Nemesis felt guilty, but also curious. Isn't Ares supposed to be happy when it comes to Aphrodite?

"She probably has a date with another god. She might not be happy if I visit her when that happens. Especially when she lost against our team." Ares explained, coldly. The frown wasn't long as he smiled once again. "That means; I'm all yours for tonight."

Nemesis mouth gaped. Since when he became hers? And why her heart skipped beat momentarily?

"Ares..." Nemesis sighed - more like flinched. "...we're not dating."

He looked sad for a moment, but quickly making his face looked neutral. "Oh right, I forgot. So, are you sure you don't want to be escorted?"

"No. My brother, Thanatos usually the one who escort me. I don't think he will be very happy to see you escorting me to my temple." She stated.

"I understand. I'm sorry to bother you..." He apologized, before he walked to his chariot.

Nemesis somehow regretted her decision to decline Ares's kind offer. _'What is_ _ **really**_ _wrong with me?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Ares rode his fire chariot back to his temple, rather depressed. Once he arrived on the gate, he was tackled by none other than the Goddess of Beauty herself, Aphrodite. And trust me; Ares wasn't expecting her to be at his temple at all. He rather chooses to stay away from her. He already had enough with her attitude.

"Hey there, _darling~_ " Aphrodite greeted, while putting on her usual seductive smiles. "Congratulations on the last match! I was so worried that your team are about to lose, I even try to communicate with my teammate to surrender! You know, since you are the winner and all, why don't we-" She batted her eyelashes at him, "-celebrate it?"

Usually, Ares will immediately agree with her offer or he's the one who make the first move at her, but now...

"No." He declined, flatly.

"What?" Aphrodite eyed at him, incredulously. "Ares, if you're mad about me teasing you in the match back then-"

"It's not about your teasing. It's about _you_." He answered, his tone still flat. "I'm done with you, Aphrodite. Now, get out from my temple!"

Aphrodite instead of angry from being rejected like that, she eyed at Ares, mockingly. "So, Ares, is there another woman in your eyes? What's her name, if I may know?"

Ares now looked angry. If looks could kill, Aphrodite would die in a few seconds short. "It's none of your business."

"Darling, love life is my business. You do know that, don't you?" Aphrodite mocked. "I am after all, the Goddess of Love."

"Not in this universe, I'm afraid. Cupid is the God of Love here and unless you want another conflict with the Roman Pantheon." Ares answered, rather fumed. "I'm not going to be there to help you out."

Aphrodite huffed at this. She then began to teleport herself back to her own temple. "Mark my word, God of War. You will regret ever rejecting me. I will destroy whoever this woman or goddess you had set your eyes with. And I will make you beg on your knees, trying to get back with me." She snarled. "No one rejects me. No one! "And then she disappeared in a perfume scented fume.

Ares sighed in relief. He was annoyed with the Goddess of Beauty anyway.

* * *

"You know brother, I could always drive my chariot." Nemesis said, after Thanatos escorted her to her temple. "I don't need to be escorted all the time."

"With your _condition_?" The Hand of Death gazed at her, disapprovingly. "I don't think so. You will end up killing your griffins on the road. Again. I don't want to collect their souls again. And I don't think Janus could keep replacing the griffins all the time."

Nemesis crossed her arms, scowled. Thanatos laughed at his sister's behavior. He then notices Nemesis' face suddenly turned sorrow. "Nem, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"Don't lie to me." Thanatos answered, darkly. "I am your brother."

She sighed. "It was nothing. Really. Just... tired from the match. Nothing serious." She was about to walk away, but her brother immediately placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Nem, I saw your match, remember? And seeing you getting hit with Love Arrows with Ares-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Funny. I asked Cupid about why his arrows looked different on the match back then and his answer is quite amuse me." Thanatos then chuckled. "He said that the arrows that hit you and Ares should make you both fall in love with each other. And you said that nothing?"

Nemesis blushed red. Even redder than the last time. "Shut up!"

"Interesting..." Thanatos still chuckled. "War and Revenge. Never thought of that."

"Brother..." She was about to retort again, but found her unable to do so.

Realized that his sister looked more miserable than ever, he stopped chuckling. "Alright Nem. I'm not laughing. I just hope you are happy with Ares." He then stretches out his wings. "And also, let's hope that you don't get hurt from Aphrodite. Last thing I know, her jealousy often hurt anyone who liked the men she was with. Even if they are mortal or goddess." And with that, Thanatos flew away through the clouds.

 _'Am I really in love with Ares?'_ Nemesis thought, uncertain.


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn't take too long for gods to realize something is not right. Aphrodite constant glare to each individual goddess make everyone uncomfortable. It is good thing that the Goddess of Beauty doesn't do anything harm yet, otherwise the Greek Pantheon will be suspended by the developer for a very long time. Only Artemis and Athena that didn't get Aphrodite's suspicious looks as they are the sworn virgin goddesses.

Artemis ignored Aphrodite's antic as usual. Athena, despite wants to ignore it as well, couldn't help but curious of why Aphrodite acted like that. And the Goddess of Wisdom doesn't like not knowing something.

* * *

When Athena got team up with Ares and Aphrodite on Siege match, she realized that Ares kept avoiding Aphrodite like she was a plague. Athena concluded that this 'Aphrodite problem' must have been caused by Ares. But why the God of War avoiding her? She knows that Ares always been the 'sore loser' back when they are in Olympus, but he never been a coward. He always marches toward the battle, slain each of his enemies without thinking, and without any strategies. Besides, Ares will do _anything_ for Aphrodite. Anything. Even if it means he had to sacrifice his own dignity and pride to get the Goddess of Beauty's admiration.

Now, Athena witnessed of how Ares kept refusing to be around Aphrodite. How he managed to keep his distance away from her. In this match, what Ares did could be considered suicide since Aphrodite could provide healing and Ares' class is always involved with invade enemies' territory. But Ares managed to survive long enough through the match and even manage to score 3 to 5 kills at the same time. Did Ares finally decided to grow some brain?

"Ares." Athena called him after their match is finally over. "We need to talk."

The God of War nodded, which surprised the Goddess of Wisdom so much. Ares _never_ likes to talk with her. If anything, he likes to attack her brashly.

Athena motioned Ares to go to the match lobby, so the other gods wouldn't overhear their conversation. Again, Athena was stunned to see Ares obediently followed her.

"What happened with you and Aphrodite?" Athena asked. It didn't surprised Ares much as it seems that he already fully suspected questions from her. "Aphrodite had been glaring and even acted harsh towards the goddesses from another Pantheon. Except from our Pantheon. Care to explain why?"

"Not from our Pantheon? You mean; Nemesis is safe?" Ares asked, hopeful. This surprised Athena much. Since when Ares cares about the Goddess of Revenge?

"Yes. Artemis _and_ Nemesis are safe." She replied.

"I suppose I could trust you enough about this." Ares suddenly spoken. He told her about the 'Love Arrow' incident on his latest Arena match. Athena nodded in understanding as she's tried to absorb some of this info, raised her eyebrows at Aphrodite constant hurting him -which is not physically, and she smiled as Ares described if it wasn't for the Arrow, he may never escape from Aphrodite's horrid relationship.

"I never thought that you will ever be this mature before, Ares." Athena said after Ares finished telling her the problem. "I suppose that Aphrodite is the reason of your stupidity."

Ares didn't complain about that, but nodded. "I guess that's true. Aphrodite managed to nullify all of my senses and logic when I was with her."

Athena looked confused. "She can do that?"

"Remember when she said; 'Love make every men do stupid things'? That actually true, quite literally."

"No wonder why Hermes and Apollo suddenly became too goofy and why almost every god she bedded with ended up being less smarter than before, it was her influences..." Athena muttered. "By Hades, does she fully understand the extent of her power?"

Ares just shrugged. "I don't think so. If she did, she doesn't need to keep glaring to other goddesses. She could just use her influence on me."

Athena frowned. How come she didn't think of that?

"Now that you already know about this, can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Ares begged. "If Aphrodite knows that I liked Nemesis more than her, she will hurt her."

The Goddess of Wisdom for the first time in her long existence, smiled genuinely at her longtime rival. "I swear by the River of Styx."

* * *

 **NOTE: Nemesis needs her own tag here. Can someone request it to FFN about this? I don't understand how to email them, even though I already read through 'Help'...**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fates must be really cruel with Nemesis (or kind?) as she _once again_ teamed with Ares in Conquest map. Expect a lot of awkwardness during battle then. It is good thing that they don't get team up with Aphrodite. Well, the _worst_ part is that Aphrodite is on the enemy team. Ouch.

"I hope you guys brought enough mana potions! Because I have a feeling that this match will be very long." Agni shouted beside them. He, along with Loki and Ymir are on their team.

Ymir kept his distance away from Agni, fear that he will melt from the said god's power. Loki wordlessly examined his dagger, ignoring Agni. But the Trickster God had many tricks under his sleeve. Ares would not be surprised if Loki manages to secure one of the enemy towers without everyone on their team notice it. Agni is currently igniting fires on everything, bored from waiting for the match to start. Nemesis looked agitated, as she keeps summoning her scales, trying to balance the outcome of this match.

"Nervous?" Ares asked, tried to break the awkward silence between them. Nemesis flinched at Ares' voice. _'Why she keeps flinching at me like that?'_ Ares thought. Then another thought came to him. He remembered that he is the most hated, loathed god in Olympus. His face shifted into deep sadness. _' I wouldn't blame her. She must have never expecting me to talk to her at all. She's probably hates me just like everyone else...'_

Nemesis still didn't answer Ares' question, but she did smiles as a response to him. Ares found her smiles to be sweet, sweeter than any goddesses smile he ever seen. He wondered why Nemesis never smiles like that.

 _'I wonder what her lips taste like...'_ Ares thought again, before the match starts.

* * *

Aphrodite is very, very irritated. She once again on the opposite team against Ares. _Her_ Ares. Of course, she still wants Ares for herself even though she has cheated on him with other gods. Right now, she was on the team with Nu Wa, Anubis, Thor, and Ra. Nu Wa looked nervous as Aphrodite kept glaring at her for no reason. Thor tried to flirt with Aphrodite, but she ignored him. Anubis and Ra just concentrate on the match.

The match went smoothly as Ares' team managed to bring down two to three towers thanks to Loki's strategy (which involve with crap load of distraction, explosion, and caramel taffy. No one knows where Loki get the taffy.) Hundreds of enemy minions are now busy chewing the sticky candies, while their minions destroy the towers with ease. Now, Agni and Ymir working together to extinguish the enemy phoenix and throwing sticky taffy at Ra and Thor.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY ARES!" Aphrodite screeched at Nu Wa, who planned to attack Ares.

"He's on the enemy team, Aphrodite! Are you forgotten?"

Aphrodite suddenly looked more terrifying with her pink aura surrounds her. "Don't try to fool me. I know that you're trying to steal my Ares!"

"What?" Nu Wa looked confused, then she looked angry. "Wait, so that's why you glare at me all this time? ARE YOU STUPID?! Why would I want to be with Ares? He's not my type!"

Awkward silence ensued...

* * *

"This is too easy." Loki murmured as he killed Anubis for the third time. "Where are the two goddesses?"

"I dunno." Agni shrugged. "I just hope that Nemesis girl doesn't run into Aphrodite. I heard that she managed to make Chang' e cried yesterday."

Loki raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

"Aphro accused her of trying to steal Ares from her. But that doesn't make sense! Chang' e already married. Why would she want Ares?"

Ares stopped on his track when he overheard Loki and Agni's conversation. He felt dread creep through his heart. And he never feels dreaded this much since the day he faced his father's wrath.

"Where's Nemesis?!" Ares asked, alarmed.

Agni pointed toward the Jungle. "She's gone to Jungle. Trying obtain the damage buff."

Suddenly, Ymir ran toward them. "Me found an enemy on the Jungle."

"Which one?" Loki asked.

"The pretty one."

"Which pretty one? Aphrodite or Nu Wa?" Agni asked.

"The one with the pretty staff."

Ares could feel like he's about to have a heart attack. "Thank you for the info, Ymir!" He then rushed toward the Jungle, leaving three confused gods on the left lane. Wait, isn't Ymir a Frost Giant?

* * *

 _'Okay, Nu Wa is out of my suspects list. Who else trying to get to Ares? Other than Chang' e. She's too loyal with Hou Yi'_ Aphrodite floated through the Jungle. She then spotted Nemesis, who finally manages to obtain the red buff. _'Wait, Nemesis is not a maiden goddess like Artemis and Athena. Maybe she's the one who steal my Ares!'_

Aphrodite immediately lunged to attack the unsuspecting, blind goddess.

* * *

"Did I hear a loud screaming from the Jungle?" Ra asked.

"I don't hear a thing." Thor fumed, as he tried to remove the sticky candy from his hair.

"I think I heard it too." Anubis said. "This is bad. I have a feeling one of the gods in this match is being illegally brutal."

* * *

Ares could feel his heart trying leap out from his chest as he heard Nemesis' anguish scream. It was mixed with pain. Aphrodite had found her and worse, she had learned that Ares loved Nemesis.

When he arrives at the scene, his eyes widened as he found Nemesis battered against one of the Jungle wall, her face was filled with bruises, her armor is covered in her own ichor, and her left arm was broken. In front of her stood Aphrodite, with a maniacal grin on her face.

"-and stay away from Ares! He's not yours and seriously, why he liked you more than me? You're frickin' blind and I'm way more prettier than you!"

Hearing that make Ares shouted in anger. He then lunged to attack Aphrodite -who was surprised at Ares' sudden appearance- and manage to kill her. Earning kill point for his team. He then rushed to Nemesis' side. He carefully lifted her to his arms, tried not to touch her bruises as it will makes her uncomfortable. She surprisingly very light.

"Hang on, Nem! I will try to teleport both of us back to our base!" Ares said, worriedly.

"Ares..." Nemesis croaked. "You know that the teleport ability can only be used for self, right? The rule states it..."

Fortunately, Loki and Agni finally arrive to them. Agni looked horrified as he saw Nemesis' battered state. Loki carefully tips the health potion to Nemesis' lips. "The match is over. We will escort both of you back to the base. He said.

"But, we didn't defeat the enemy's Titan yet." Ares said, absentmindedly caressed Nemesis' cheek, which make the said goddess blushed into deeper red.

"Screw the Titan. Aphrodite had broken the rule. I may be the Trickster God and breaking the rule is my specialty. But brutality is not tolerable in my case." Loki stated, while murmured something about 'Fenrir and Hel should stop playing around with their enemies entrails' with regrets. "She had drunk the potion. It supposed to be enough to lessen her pain."

Ares thankfully nodded to the Norse god before he immediately carried Nemesis all the way back to their base. He ignored the looks given by Anubis -who at first wants to attack Ares, but seeing Nemesis' looked damaged have change his mind.

* * *

Nemesis looked at Ares weakly. She almost couldn't feel her left arm -no one could suspect Aphrodite can be that brutal. They currently in infirmary, where Nemesis got patched up and her left arm had been bandaged. Ares had stay on her side during the treatment. The God of War presences make her feel comfortable. Something that she never thought she could felt it with a person outside from her family.

"Ares?" Nemesis called, weakly. The God of War gazed at her. "...Aphrodite... she said that you liked me. I..." Nemesis paused for a second, she looked flushed. "... I really don't know how I feel to you..."

Ares sighed. "It's okay if you don't like me back. I wasn't expecting anyone to like me anyway..." He looked away from her. "I was really happy when I freed from Aphrodite's influence to love you. I have given everything for Aphrodite, but only get nothing in the end. I thought that if I was committed with you, things will be different..."

Nemesis looked stunned. "Ares... I..."

"I should probably leave. You need enough rest and your brother probably doesn't like me being here around you..." And with that, Ares slowly walked away from the infirmary. Leaving Nemesis alone with her thought.

 _'I... I do love you, Ares...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOT NOTE: Viewer discretion advised. Some content are not suitable for younger readers**

* * *

Ares had been looked miserable ever since that Aphrodite incident. The Greek Pantheon had been warned by the developer that if another illegal action happens again in the match, they will be forcefully removed from the world. Literally. Zeus had been angry about this and the other gods decided to ban Aphrodite from the matches for a month. Ares, as much as he wants to see Nemesis again, decided not to as he thought that she doesn't like to be around him.

 _'Of course, she is. I am the most hated god from Olympus.'_ Ares thought, sadly. _'I don't deserve to be happy, nor loved. I am a monster.'_

The God of War was relieved when he heard that Nemesis already fully healed and ready for the next few matches. As much as he wants to be with her, he decided to keep his distances away from her. As much as it hurts him. As much as the pain in his heart keep growing. As much as the loneliness shrouded him.

But who wants to love a monster anyway?

* * *

Nemesis realized of how much she really do missed Ares. She could feel something is not right when Ares was never around the Pantheon anymore. The other Greek gods don't really care about Ares' whereabouts, much to Nemesis' disappointment. Now she understands why Ares is... Ares.

His own family doesn't care about him. He was neglected. He was shunned. To them, he was nothing more than a tool for war.

 _'Why Ares? Why you didn't tell me of all the pain of loneliness you endured? Why you didn't ask anyone outside of your family for help?'_

"Nemesis?" The Goddess of Revenge moved her head to the source of the voice after she heard someone called her name. It was Athena.

For some reason, the Goddess of Wisdom sounded... wistful? It was odd, Nemesis thought.

"I need to ask you something..." Athena said, carefully placed arranged her words as she doesn't want to provoke Nemesis' anger. The Goddess of Revenge has some anger issue. It was passed from her mother they said.

"Do you like Ares?"

Nemesis' eyes widened. "Wh..what?"

The Goddess of Wisdom frowned. "I asked you if you like Ares. I just need to know, after what happened with you and Aphrodite back then."

 _'Of course. Athena doesn't like to not knowing something...'_ Nemesis frowned. "...I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Athena sounded perplexed. "Please, Nemesis. Look deep into your heart. This answer is not for me. It's for the sake of Ares. He had been hurting himself lately."

 _'What?!'_ "Why?!" Nemesis asked.

"I don't know... "Athena answered, sadly. "But I have a feeling that it's something about you. He had been locked himself in his temple. Apollo and Artemis have tried to get him out, but failed. I don't know why Apollo looked so deeply worried but he told me that he have found ichor on Ares' temple. _His_ ichor. There's no enemy around our domain, so that leave us with another answer..."

"No..." Nemesis whispered to herself. How come everything went into a mess? She supposed to balance the scales of fate, but she ended up messing it up into chaos! Aphrodite got what she deserves and that is fine in Nemesis' book, but Ares? He doesn't need more punishment as his own existence had been filled with nothing more than loneliness, rejection, and grief. And yet, Nemesis had caused him to get more burdens for his already sad life. Nemesis felt that she had failed her job as the Goddess of Balance.

"Nemesis? Are you okay?" Athena asked, concerned. "Please, go to his temple and talk to him. Just please, help him..." And with that, the Goddess of Wisdom prepares to leave. But not before Nemesis stopped her.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you tell me about this?"

Nemesis might be blind, but she could sense that the Goddess of Wisdom is smiling. "Because Ares deserves to be happy. I already failed my duty as his sister. And so does with the rest of his siblings. But Nemesis... maybe you can. You can save him from the endless darkness he was in."

* * *

He doesn't deserve to _live._

And yet, he still here. He's a god. And he hated it. He hated to live forever but without someone to love him. He was never loved by his parents from the day he was born. He was never loved by his siblings (both biological and father's offspring alike) because of his title as God of War, Violence, and Blood lust. He has been with many lovers but none of them ever return his feelings. They just used him. Everyone used him.

He's tired. Tired with all of this. Maybe, just maybe, if he was gone from this world, no one will get bothered by him anymore. His parents will be overjoyed of the fact that their most notorious brat is gone. His siblings will celebrate above his demise.

His wrists had been filled with cutting scars. Maybe if he feels some psychical pains, the pain in his heart will be compensated by the pain from outside? He doesn't know. All he knows that he has gritted his teeth together to hold the pain he experienced when his sword make another cuts on his wrist.

"Ares?"

He heard her voice. He at first was surprised that Nemesis wants to see him at all, but he quickly thinks that it was all of his imagination.

"Ares!"

 _'Just my imagination. Why would she even want to see me?'_

"By Tartarus! Ares!"

 _'Chaos, please, take my life. I don't want to live anymore...'_

"ARES!"

And then, he passed out. In the pool of his own ichor.

* * *

He woke up on his own bed and his wrists had been bandaged. But that's not the reason why he was awake. No, he heard someone sobbing besides him.

Nemesis is _crying_ on his bedside.

Ares' eyes widened. Nemesis? She's actually here? "Nemesis?"

The Goddess of Revenge stopped her crying. "A..Ares? Why? Why are you doing this?" The God of War looked stunned at her concern. Why would she concern about his condition? Why would she _even_ bother to check on him?

Ares didn't say anything. He merely stared at her, trying to guess if she was part of his imagination or if she was truly here.

"Are you... really here?" He asked. "If you do, why do you care about me? I am the most hated god in Olympus. My own father scorned me. My siblings don't care about me. Mortals afraid to me. Why do you here?"

Nemesis' eyes are now filled with her own tears. Her lips trembling, trying not to cry at the God of War's painful statement about himself. How come she never there to help him? No. This time, she will be there for him. Until the end of time.

"Nemesis?" He croaked. The blind goddess leaned closer to his face. Her face is now an inch from his.

"Because..." Her face had a red tint on it. "... Before the Love Arrow incident, I _already_ loved you."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry about the disturbing content...**


	7. Chapter 7

Ares woke up from what he thought to be a dream. Last night, he thought about Nemesis' visit and her... _kiss_ are part of his dream, his hopeless dream. But when his eyes drifted off to the sleeping figure besides him, he was gob smacked. For the first time, he was really happy that the last night event was not a dream. But of course, he felt a little bit awkward with a sleeping woman on his bed. Usually, having a woman on his bed was a normal thing for the God of War, due to his series of affairs with many women and _Aphrodite_ (he cringed at the name) and he normally left them on their bed, rather abruptly. He was relieved when he realized that Nemesis is still fully clothed, which means that there's nothing happened, _yet_. At first, he wants to stand up from his bed, but realized that Nemesis' arms are still enfolded around him. He decided not to leave her yet. He found out that being embraced by Nemesis is kind of nice.

 _'She does looked peaceful when she asleep.'_ He thought as he examined Nemesis' face. _'Why I never realize how beautiful Nemesis is? I feel so stupid for being attracted to that Aphrodite-whore on the first place.'_ He observed her face a little more. Her skin was pale compared to the other goddesses and mortal women's skins he met, but that's what makes her attractive to him. He once saw Nemesis blushing before and he found it to be cute. A red tint on her pale colored face. It makes him think that he doesn't deserve her. He felt worthless compared to her. Besides, her mother is a Primordial Goddess. Will her mother approve of his relationship with her daughter? And what about his father?

 _'Father wouldn't mind. After all, he never cares about me. I'm sure he wouldn't care about my relationship with Nemesis.'_ Ares thought, his face frowned. Zeus will think of his relationship with Nemesis as another usual affair. He growled at the thought of his father. He will prove to anyone that Nemesis is not another one of his affair.

He decided to use this opportunity to cuddle with Nemesis.

* * *

Nemesis looked confused at the sudden warmness around her. She couldn't recall of what happened last night, only remembered that she stopped Ares from trying to hurt himself and... kissing him. She realized that she had been sleeping in the bed not hers but for some reason, the bed had some familiar scent that makes her feel comfortable -and for some reason, aroused but she decided not to think about that- and she felt herself being cuddled by someone. She was glad that someone is not a stranger for her. But which one?

She cursed herself for being blind. Sometimes, she wishes she could see normally again, but a terrible incident with Themis cost her sights and Themis' life. Now, she only relied on her senses of hearing, touch, and smells to navigate her. Now, she wishes that she still keep her eyesight so she could identify which person she was currently holding with.

"Finally awake, huh?" A familiar deep voice suddenly spoke, almost startle her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person who had that voice.

"A-Ares?" She stuttered, blushing deep as she realized that it was Ares, who cuddled her. And it felt comfortable to be around his arms.

"The one and only." He grinned. Nemesis sighed in relief. Ares sounded okay, which means he's not feeling down anymore.

She always wishes she could see again, so she could see Ares' handsome face. But at least, she still has her senses of touch. She gently caressed his face. It caught the God of War off guard, but he decided to go with it as he found Nemesis' touches felt nice on him.

"Why are you touching my face like that?" Ares asked, a little bit confused.

"This is my way of trying to picture what you looked like." Nemesis stated. "Normally, I memorized everyone voices to know which one which. Sometimes, I memorized everyone scents. But I regretted that immediately after smelled Poseidon's scent. He smelled like rotten fishes and don't get me started with Ah Puch's scents..." She cringed. Ares guffawed. "It's not funny!" Nemesis pouted.

Ares stopped laughing, but still grinning. "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help imagining you fainted after smelled Uncle Poseidon's body odor." Nemesis playfully punching him on his guts.

"You know, you looked cute when you pout like that." Ares playfully teased her. Nemesis blushed at his compliment. "-and you looked adorable when blushing as well." He continued after he spotted a red tint on her cheeks.

"Smooth talker..." She muttered, which make the God of War laughed again. But he immediately stopped laughing at the looks Nemesis gave to him.

"I've been thinking..." Ares said, looked nervous. "...would you go out with me?" He fully expected Nemesis to rejects his offer, but what he didn't expect that she immediately gave him a hug.

"I thought you would never ask that to me!" She smiled. Her face brightened like she just having both of her birthday and Christmas at the same time. Maybe Nemesis' birthday is on Christmas? Wait, gods don't have birthday...

* * *

Mercury looked agitated. Ever since that 'Love Arrow' incident few days ago, he and Apollo had been trying to avoid Aphrodite. Sometimes, he fabricated a lie to distract the Goddess of Beauty away from him. He was shocked to learn that Nemesis was injured because of Aphro's wrath. He felt that he and Apollo were indirectly responsible for that. Now, Apollo told him that Aphrodite had been banned from any matches for months and the Greek Pantheon had been under watch by the devs. It's only a matter of time before the developers start suspect something on Romans.

"Mercury!" Cupid called him. Mercury realized that Cupid actually looked distressed as well as him. He must have heard what happened between Nemesis and Aphrodite then.

"Look, I'm sorry-" but Cupid cut him off before he apologized.

"Merc, what did you do to my Arrows exactly?" The God of Love asked. His usual cheerful attitude was replaced with seriousness. "I've found out that Aphrodite's blessings did NOT make the effects lasting forever, which is good news."

Mercury's eyes widened. "You mean, it's not permanent?" He looked hopeful. Maybe if he could tell this to Aphrodite, everything will be back to normal. Well, after him and Apollo getting their punishment directly from the Goddess of Beauty herself.

"However, the effect of the Arrows should last right about..." Cupid examined the hourglass that he brought with him. "... 10 minutes AFTER the Arrows were shot. But I already observed both Ares and Nemesis' behavior last night, and why they still affected from the Arrows?!"

Mercury gulped. "...I-I didn't know! I only used Aphrodite's Kiss to covered two Arrows and you just told me that the effects should last for 10 minutes! How should I know?!" He rambled. He will keep rambling until the end of the year, if Cupid did not stop him.

The God of Love found a realization before his babyish face brightened. "Unless... They are really fallen in love with each other! That's make perfect sense! And what my Arrows did just enhance their chances to be together!"

Mercury looked amused at that statement. Two gods actually fallen in love in the battlefield before his and Apollo's interference? That's a relief! But his face suddenly looked alarmed. "But what about Aphrodite? She will kill anyone who is together with Ares!"

Cupid then looked serious. "Well, protecting those who deserves to be love is actually part of my job description. But you and Apollo must help me because basically this is your entire fault in the first place." He then looked solemn. "If only my mom, Venus was here. She's probably knows what we should do about this situation."


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in Ares' existence, he felt happy. He never knew that he could actually be happy, because Zeus had told him that as the God of War, he doesn't _deserve_ to be happy. He, of course, knew the reason why his father said that because Zeus doesn't like him at all. Zeus preferred Athena, his bastard daughter instead of his legal son.

And Ares hated being Zeus' son. And Olympus was more like a prison for him instead of his home. His siblings were more like his wardens.

Ares knows that sooner or later, Nemesis will find out about all of his dark secrets, his secret pain.

If she learns about it, will she still accepts him for who he is? Or will she run away from him?

* * *

Nemesis could sensed the pain from Ares. She knows how miserable Ares' life is and she wished that Ares would be more open up for her. She wished to know him more. She wished to understand his pain. She wished to heal him. She wished to fill the empty part of his heart that have been long broken. She wished to replace his painful memories with happier ones.

But she knows that will take time. If she wants to fix a broken god, she needs to be more patient.

She already knows of his pain. And she knows that he couldn't bear the pain any longer. Her pain is to witness him being swallowed by his own despair, alone with no one else to stay with him.

* * *

They decided to keep their relationship a secret. At day, they fight each other in the battlefields. They never show any slight of affection during that time. No gods, except Athena, suspect a thing. It makes them quite agitated as they _really_ want to show their affection to each other. Nemesis wants to just run toward Ares and kiss him full on his lips as he won a match and Ares wants to punch any gods that looked at Nemesis in a wrong way, claiming her as his. All they can do are steal a glance at each other(only Ares does this actually) and whispers some sweet things at each other ear, when they were sure they were alone.

At night, they become lovers. It was during that time when they truly able to be affectionate at each other. They meet each other in their secret place, where they kissed until they're out of breaths, shared bed more times than when Ares with other women and Aphrodite, and they usually left the place an hour before morning right before their disappearance discovered by others. They knows that one day, the other gods will discover their secret relationship. And they will be ready when that time comes.

Right now, they preferred to enjoy their sweet secret before that happen.

* * *

"Aphrodite was released from her ban early?!" Mercury shocked. It was all too sudden. He thought that everything will turn back to normal but he feared that will never happen. "Why?"

"The devs thought that what Aphrodite did was never recorded in the gameplay, so Aphrodite was claimed to be innocent." Anubis explained. "Although, I prefer Aphrodite to stay banned. Never like her from the day on her first release."

 _"This is bad. This is really bad! Why Aphrodite can't just let Ares be free?!"_ Mercury thought, frantically. "Thanks for the tip, Anubis!" He exclaimed before running back to his pantheon, where Cupid was waiting for him.

"So, I guess you already heard the news?" Cupid asked.

Mercury nodded.

"Well then, tell Apollo. Because we are going to make sure that Aphrodite will never harm Nemesis again." The God of Love stated.

"But how? Aphrodite will probably going to use her influences to make other gods turn against Nemesis." The Messenger God asked.

Cupid nodded. "True. That's why I already asked someone to help us." He motioned to someone who happen to stand behind them. The person walked next to Cupid.

"You guys were lucky that you have me as your ally." Athena said. "Because I have a plan to stop Aphrodite's childish antic once and for all."


	9. Chapter 9

Ares usually woke up in a rather bad mood. He often grumbled of how Apollo intentionally shine a ray of light right to his eyes – which is why he also often to woke up at afternoon instead, he never even bothered to tidy up his bed either. His bad mood was caused by neglect from his parents, lost a battle from Athena, hatred from his siblings, and most importantly, being alone.

That was before. Before he found someone who truly cares about him.

* * *

The God of War smiled at the sleeping figure next to him. He doesn't know why but he often found staring at Nemesis when she's asleep is quite intriguing. She never bothered about it though as she thought it was sweet that Ares would actually do that – also quite _creepy_ too. He preferred to wake her with his gentle kisses, sometimes softly whispers in her ear. This –way too early- morning however, he shakes her lightly to wake her.

"A-Ares? Is everything alright?" Nemesis groaned slightly, as being awaken from her slumber. She may be blind, but she could detect the nervousness from Ares.

"Nem. I've been thinking…" Ares said. "…I want to make our relationship official."

The Goddess of Revenge gaped at his statement – Ares thought her reaction to be cute as she looked like a gaping kitten. "A- Are you sure about this? I mean, what the other would say about us?" She then looked horrified. "By Tartarus! My mother! What my mother would say about us?!"

Ares gently place his hand onto hers. "Don't worry, Nemesis. We will do this together. If your mother – and my _father_ – don't approve our relationship, to Hades with them! At least my love to you is true and you know it!"

Nemesis smiled, before she kissed him on his cheek. "I know that. Now-"She then pushed him away, playfully. "Get dressed already. I could sense that Apollo is about to pull his sun chariot in a minute."

* * *

 _Later that day,_

Mercury looked at Athena, worriedly. "Are you sure this plan doesn't make me ended up dead or anything?"

Athena nodded. "I'm sure of it. Besides, Aphrodite will never try to harm you because you will be supported by the other pantheons for this."

The Messenger God gulped. Behind him, Cupid was currently giving a final touch for the plan. "Done! Here you go Mercury!" He then gave Mercury the object. "Don't screw this up!"

"And I have to make sure that Apollo remembered our plan." Athena said. "Don't worry, Mercury. Your part is simple and Aphrodite will never suspect it because you are also the Roman God of Lies. You will do fine and besides, we will pull you out when something goes wrong."

Mercury nodded, rather shaken. He knows that Athena _never_ make a failed plan, so he should trust her judgments for this. So why he's nervous? He was currently holding a bouquet a flower from Cupid, dressed in a fine suit, and his hair is finely trimmed -courtesy from Serqet. Athena's plan required him to look like that. Why?

Because he has to seduce Aphrodite.

And he doesn't like this part of the plan, _at all_.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Can Nemesis has her own tag in FFN list of characters? Can someone please request FFN to do that for me? Because I can't write email for them. Damn.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aphrodite is currently fed-up with everything that happened to her. First, _her_ Ares had the audacity to reject her. Then, the other pantheons hated her guts. Finally... that _blind idiot_ girl managed to steals Ares from her! Her! The most beautiful Goddess in Olympus! No one would do such thing to the Goddess of Beauty like that! No one! Ares is hers and hers only! It's true that she doesn't necessarily loved him back, in fact she never loves him at all in the first place, but he belongs to her! He is like the most rarest figurine in her collection of her lovers and in fact, he is perhaps the only god that she liked because of his more violent aura than the other god's aura, surpassed even Poseidon. She always had a thing with violent men, because they usually much more vigorous in bed...

When she returns back to Greek Pantheon, Zeus and Hades eyed at her, warily. They seems to think that Aphrodite had become more and more dangerous if she isn't restrained right away. Poseidon doesn't suspect anything from her, but when she tried to talk to him, he quickly distanced himself from her. She noticed that Apollo and Athena aren't with them and Artemis had been glared at her constantly.

Suddenly, someone poked her from her shoulder. Aphrodite quickly glared to someone behind her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

It was Mercury, looked all fancy and that. He looked quite nervous and flinched when Aphrodite yelled at him. "Hi... um.. Do you want to go out with me?"

Aphrodite relaxed a bit. She eyed at the rose that Mercury gave to her, suspiciously. But then, she broke a what she thought as her pretty grins -but Mercury found her grins to be sinister- "So... a Roman Messenger God wants to go out with me? The Greek Goddess of Beauty?"

"Well, when my pantheon first met yours, you never paid attention to me. Only toward Hercules and Vulcan..." Mercury stuttered, but he indeed tells the truth. Aphrodite only flirted with Hercules and Vulcan because they looked buff, while she ignored Mercury because he looked too scrawny for her taste, even scrawnier than his Greek counterpart, Hermes.

Aphrodite batted her eyelashes. "It's a date then?" She slowly circled her arms around his. "Where will you take me, oh Mr. Mailman?"

Mercury gulped, but he kept smiling at her.

* * *

Nox wondered where her daughter is lately during the night. Thanatos seems to know something, but refuses to tell her. Nox worried that something terrible happened to her daughter. But those thought immediately vanished and when her daughter, Nemesis came to her with Ares besides her, Nox couldn't help but realized about what truly happened with her daughter.

"Mother." Nemesis called her. "I.. eh, there's something _we_ need to tell you..." She looked quite nervous, Nox could detect that. But when Ares is also as nervous as Nemesis is, Nox couldn't help but smiles.

"I know."

Both Ares and Nemesis looked shocked. "Wha..? How?"

Nox laughed. "I am the Goddess of the Night, my dear daughter. I know _everything_ that happened during nighttime, including your... _dealings_ with him." She motioned to Ares, who now blushing really, _really_ red right now.

"Lady Nox, I'm sorry..." Ares apologized, but quickly cut off by the Primordial Goddess of the Night.

"What for? I am truly delighted that my own daughter, Nemesis, finally found the man of her life! Do you have any idea of how long I kept pestering her to get married already?"

Nemesis mouth gaped with her face is now as red as Ares' cape is. The look on both of their face is enough to make Nox laughs.

"Alright, I shall give you two my blessings." Nox said. "With one condition," She turned to Ares. "If you harm my daughter or even dare to cheating on her, I shall send all of her siblings to get you, God of War..." She murmured, darkly.

Ares gulped at this, but quickly looked solemn. "I swear upon the Styx that I will never _ever_ try to her your daughter or even cheating on her."

Nox then looked satisfied at his statement. "Good. Now, when is the wedding?"

* * *

Vulcan stopped hammering the sword he was currently making. "You want me to what?"

Apollo repeated his request, only much slower than the last time. "We need you to create the strongest golden net, one that can only trap goddess, not god."

The Smith of the Gods looked thoughtful at this. "Is this for Aphrodite?"

"Yes. Wait, how do you know?"

Vulcan grinned. "Lucky guess. And... I also hated her guts, because she ruined my wife's image as the Goddess of Beauty. Venus is beautiful, but not cruel as your Goddess of Beauty."

Apollo looked happy at this. Athena was right, all gods supported them. "I'm not going to doubt your skill. Because you reminded me with my half brother, Hephaestus. And I believe you also as skilled as he is"

Vulcan gave him a genuine smile. "I will finish the net before your sister starts pulling her Moon Chariot."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Uhh... I guess Nemesis will never have her own tag in this site then...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright." Zeus thundered **(lolpun)**. "What did you do this time? "

Ares immediately frowned toward his father. "I didn't do anything wrong, _father._ I merely ask you something."

"What is it?" The King of Gods asked. "You never needed my permission before. If it's about starting war against other gods, then no! I'm not allow it!"

 _"Typical. Father will always doubt me."_ Ares thought, quite disappointed with Zeus' reaction. "I'm asking for your blessing, _father._ I... I want to get married."

This caught Zeus off guard. As he stared at his son with wide eyes, searching whether Ares is lying from his behavior but found none. "You? You want to get married?"

Ares nodded, assuredly.

"Why would you need to get married? You never committed to someone else that long! In fact, I remember that you refuse your arranged marriage with your sister, Enyo!"

"That's because Enyo already committed with another, father!" Ares yelled.

Zeus smirked. "And so does with Aphrodite. Yet, you decided to approached her, knowing full well that she's committed with your brother, Hephaestus."

The God of War is in a fit of rage now, but he already promised to Nemesis that he will not let his anger blinded him, so he sighed deeply. "That _whore_ tricked me!"

"Really? That's your excuse? If I recall, you wouldn't mind to do it again with her!" Zeus retorted.

"And she also tricked everyone as well! Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus -heck, she even done it with uncle Poseidon!"

Zeus' face turned grim. "Don't bring the other gods into your mess as well, Ares. Just admit it, you will only destroy whoever this woman you are about to marry. You will only bring her disappointment once you went stray and chasing random women like you always do!"

That was the last straw. Ares knows that the reason Zeus would said that, because he wants Ares to go mad at him, thus showing his true color. He could see it in his father's eyes. Zeus thought he would win like he always does. Ares laughed mentally at this. The King of Gods still oblivious with whom Ares is going to marry with.

"Whatever you say, _father_. But don't come crawling to me when Lady Nox decided to show her wrath upon you when she found out that you disapproved her daughter's marriage with me."

Immediately, Zeus went pale. "W-wait?! What are you talking about?! Son? SON!"

It was too late, Ares already long gone from his father's eyes.

* * *

Apollo is currently riding his Sun Chariot with Athena besides him. "I feel bad with Mercury. I almost forgot how terrible my date was with Aphrodite!

Athena rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she influenced you to dated her?"

"Yes." Apollo frowned, he then spotted something. "Hey, why our father being chased by a really angry Lady Nox?"

Athena looked to what the God of Music pointing at. "Huh, I'm not surprised. Father seems to have tendency to make Primordial Gods angry at him. Remember that Hypnos' incident?"

Both of the gods shuddered at that thought.

Meanwhile, Cupid tried his best to make sure that Mercury doesn't get harm by one of Aphrodite's bone crushing hugs.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you like the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well?" Nemesis asked.

"My father finally approved," Ares replied. " _after_ your mom chased him into Tartarus."

"My mom? Why would she—you know what, never mind." Nemesis murmured. As soon as she said that, they could hear an explosion caused by Nox's ultimate, followed by a shriek from Zeus.

Ares wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. "You know, we couldn't get together without the prank from Mercury and Apollo."

Nemesis smiled. "Ironic, isn't it? I mean, if it weren't from them—and Cupid's arrow, I will never confess my feelings to you. And you will probably stay as a depressed God of War, under Aphrodite's influence."

"True," Ares admitted. "Speaking of them, where are they anyway?"

* * *

Mercury looked horrified when Aphrodite invited him to her temple. He already heard of her reputation from Apollo.

Short description: Aphrodite is _very_ demanding.

Long description: descriptive enough to get this story to rated M category with key word being 'dominating'.

" _Calm down, Merc. Athena and Apollo will come to rescue when something happens in this plan."_ Mercury thought to himself. _"And the plan is including with me being invited to the batshit crazy Goddess of Beauty's temple."_

"I had to admit, I'm actually having fun with you, Mercury." Aphrodite smirked as she led the poor Messenger God to her temple. "You reminded me with Hermes back in my pantheon."

"R-really?" Mercury stuttered as he was trying not to get too close with Aphrodite.

"Yeah. He was very disappointing in bed though. He's too _fast_ for my taste." Aphrodite commented. "I preferred the aggressive gods."

Mercury tilted his head at her. "Is that the reason why you want to keep Ares with you?"

"Of course, it is! I mean, Poseidon was aggressive too, but he's too untamable for my taste—similar like his domain, the sea."

Mercury couldn't help but feel angry at the goddess in front of her. Athena had told him how Aphrodite bedded every gods and mortals, breaking everyone hearts on the way just for her entertainment. In Roman pantheon, Venus may be the Goddess of Beauty and Love as well, but she wasn't cruel like Aphrodite.

"That's it? You want Ares back with you, just to satisfy your needs and when you grow tired again, you will just toss him away?" Mercury growled.

"Of course," Aphrodite replied, seems oblivious that she had angered the god. "After all, I am the Goddess of Sexuality."

As soon as Aphrodite stepped into her temple, a golden net immediately wrapped her and suspended her in the air. Aphrodite looked shocked and panicked as she struggled to get away from the net.

"What's the meaning of this?! Get me off from this!" Aphrodite screamed. "Mercury!"

"Yeah?" Mercury asked, grins formed slowly on his face.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Mercury pretended to look at his hourglass. "Oh, look at the time! Sorry, Aphro! I have some deliveries to do. See ya!" And then he bolted out from her temple.

Aphrodite yelled, trying to call Mercury to come back, but to no avail. Out of the corner of her temple, Athena and Apollo came out from their hiding spot, with Cupid carrying a bag of something.

"YOU!" Aphrodite shrieked as soon as she spotted them. "Why am I not surprised to know that you're behind all this, Athena?!"

"Because you know that I could make strategy?" Athena answered, nonchalantly.

"If this is because you're jealous that Paris choose me to be the most beautiful goddess, then you're sorely mistaken to think that I will give that title to you!"

"Cupid, prepare the make-up kit." Apollo said.

"Make-up? Wait, what are you—"

"You know," Athena pulled out a paintbrush from the bag. "I was wondering if you would look any good in a clown suit."

"What?" Aphrodite shocked. "Wait, you're not gonna—wait, stop! Please, no!"

Needless to say, Apollo done a pretty good job of the make-up section in there.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ares asked as soon as he noticed that Nemesis suddenly out of trance.

Nemesis slowly grinned. "More than okay. I just sensed someone had delivered a really good revenge."

"Do I need to know?" Ares smirked.

"Maybe later." Nemesis then kiss him on his cheek.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Whoever suggested Nemesis to FFN to be put to the list is the coolest!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Le Epilogue..._

 **Ares and Nemesis** finally married and have seven children from their union— with the eighth child on the way. True to his words, Ares never once stray from their marriage and he also never again become a violent god and liked by the others now.

Unless that time when Zeus tried to rape his wife. Needless to say, the King of Olympus' face is no longer recognizable anymore.

 **Aphrodite** is still the Goddess of Beauty, but ever since that 'clown' incident, everyone is still laughing at her, even though her clown makeup had already been erased. Also, no one wants to date her anymore.

 **Apollo** decided to become a makeup artist, because of how everyone was appraising his masterpiece—Aphrodite's clown makeover. Every goddess from every pantheon are always line up for his works.

Although, Artemis is still had to keep an eye on him. Make sure he didn't end up flirting with each goddess.

 **Athena** was actually enjoying being an aunt for Ares and Nemesis' children. Even began to think of a way of how to produce a child without need to lose her virginity. (well, she finally found it after reading the series that was written by that mortal named Rick or something)

 **Artemis** is still had no idea what the Hades just happen.

 **Cupid** was praised by his mother, Venus for uniting Ares and Nemesis. Cupid had no idea how in Pluto his mother know of that, since she's not part of Smite.

 **Hades** was annoyed over the fact that his name is still used as a curse and he only got mentioned once in this story. But hey, he was really happy when he was actually invited to attend Ares and Nemesis' wedding. At least some people remember him!

 **Mercury** was happy that he no longer needs to date Aphrodite anymore! Oh, he also the one who spread the wedding invitations to every god in Smite.

 **Nox** had become a proud grandmother of Ares and Nemesis' children.

She also the one who helped Ares to beat up Zeus for trying to rape her daughter.

 **Thanatos** is still trying to be the best uncle for his nephews and nieces. Unfortunately, that title fall to his twin brother, Hypnos. And he was only giving each of them teddy bears!

 **Zeus** was beaten up by Ares and Nox for trying to rape Nemesis.

And then he was beaten up again by Hera for the above.

 **Loki** is dating a horse. The rest of the Norse deities are giving him an intervention.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Aaaand that's it! Thank you for reading this ridiculous and illogical fanfic!**

 **Oh, and thank you to the guy who put Nemesis on the list of FFN character! You're the best.**


End file.
